Playing with time
by squishy-gurl
Summary: What happens if he finds out that the past is writing a book about him? Artemis as a modern guy? WHAT?Also the title is changed.
1. Homework

**Diaries**

_Disclamier: _I am not Eoin Colfer nor do i own him and i do not own any body but Christine. SO HA!!! muhahahaha!!!!

Um.....hi. this is just a thinng based on random peoplez diarys so enjoy! Oh, ya...the **line breaks** mean its either going into **narriation** or that it is like a** week or the next day.** **everybody only writes once each day. HA! This story might tie in with my other ones....ooo.....**

**_enjoy! lalilalilal_**

SMY: Artemis found a way to go back in time! Will Arty get lost in space?He might change history forever!Will the fairies find out? Can He surivie our persent day lifestyle?

_**

* * *

****Artemis Fowl's Diary, disk 3 (encrypted)**_

Well, the last adventure, which was, as you know getting my memory back was quiet adventurous. But now I have yet, another ingenuous plan. Crime-free and no fairies are needed. Well, I must admit there is one or two sparks of fairy tech. here and there. But, they do have the highest technology in the world, beating humans by 50 years. This invention will have the power to change time. Well, 'to go back in history' sounds more efficient. I, Artemis Fowl II will be the first to travel for no more than 5 minuets to the millennium of 2000, or somewhere near. As for the results, are not predictable. Butler will help me in the control room to maintain my points. He will be watching me from a camera and will get me back to the present when it is time. I may be the first human to go back in time, or be the first human to change history forever.

**Christine 2005**

Dear Diary,

Yes, 8th grade is hard. Homework, book reports, I've got it all. The worst part is, I have not even picked out a book yet!!! I have been thinking about reading Artemis Fowl, but, it looks dull. Mom has been noticing that I have been depressed lately, so true. So now, guess what? I've got a diary! Isn't that's just great sarcastically smile? Now I have another thing to write. La-La-La.

**Holly**

Julius gave me paperwork today. I could've been catching trolls, handcuffing elves, but no. I had to be sitting in my desk finishing paperwork. That's what you get for being a girl. No respect. I would've rather be spending tea time with Fowl. I wonder if I'll ever see him again. Maybe not. He is probably too busy with school. He _better_ be. After all I've been thru for him, touching ice. –shiver- I better go now, I have to get up at 5 for a meeting.

**

* * *

Christine 2005 **

Dear diary,

I haven't really written anything for the past week because of the following sentence. I have finally decided to pick Artemis Fowl. I mean, it doesn't really look that bad. Actually is really isn't bad at all. I have just finished the second to the last book. It only took a week! I am proud of myself. Now I can get that book report in on time! Can't talk for long. The report is due the day after and I need to finish it!

**_Artemis Fowl's Diary, disk 3 (encrypted)_**

At last it is complete. After a week of non-stop work, skipping school, I have the power to change mankind. I, of course will be the experiment. Butler will be the controller and the altitude is America, 2000. We night not get exact year but near it I suppose. Margin of error is 10 years max. But I am afraid I will be found out by the fairies once I open a black hole of teleport. The machine is sending out numerous amounts of radiation, and I do not have the materials to stop it yet. The best I can do is making the radiations unharmful to humans so that Mud people cannot have a trace of it. But the fairies will surely find out with their high technology. That is one of the reasons why I am having Butler stay back. I am aware that this is highly dangerous. But so has my past experiences.

**Holly**

Here we go again. There has been a million meetings this past week and you know who the center of attention is? That right, Fowl. Actually he is only a suspect. Foaly is getting traces of huge amounts of radiation concentrated from one small place. They are thinking that it's a teleport of some sort because only teleports send out this much radiation and actually now, no human has been able to make a teleport. That's not all, this is one** big **radiation. It is twice the size as a regular teleport. And guess who they are going to send to check on things? Yes, me. ME! Why not grub? …-hysterical laughter- or Trouble? No, they have to send the paperwork girl to do their dirty work. -sigh- I guess it is better then doing paperwork.

* * *

"Are you sure about this Artemis?" asked Butler. Artemis put up a thumbs up. Butler took a deep breath and he pulled the handle down.

* * *

I** know what u r doing. you are just sitting there. doing nothing. so why not REVIEW???? wink wink. plz?**


	2. Future

Chapetr 2...o.....

**Dissyclaimer:** Hi. i do not own eion Colfer, Arty, Holly,........everybody

Execpt Christine Colfer

A/N: the only reason I used her name as Colfer is because I could not think of a last name I could use. I do not own the last name Colfer either so if that name is related in any way it is just mere coincidence. And yes, if this story happens then the Eternity code would change but whatever. **Also note. In the last chapter I said that Christine read all the books, I meant that she only read the first 2 books and the beginning of the Eternity code.**

* * *

Christine sat in her room. Her head was confused and was thinking about how to write her evil book report. Ah! 

_"Artemis Fowl is a cool book…" _

She stopped typing. That sounded so stupid. She had everything done except the intro.

"_This adventurous book describes a young boy the age of 13 named Artemis Fowl. He and his Butler went to the Artic to ..."_

How could she forget to mention Holly?! She slapped her head.

"_This adventurous book describes a young boy the age of 13 named Artemis Fowl. He and his friends, Butler and Holly went to the Artic to find the boy's father."_

"You forgot Mulch." said a voice behind her. How could there be? She was home alone. Her mother went out to buy groceries and her father is still at work. He spun her around to face him in her chair. She looked at him with widened eyes. She did not know who he was. "How did you know these things about me?" he asked.

She stuttered. "Um…I…I…" she said. "W-Wh-who are you?" He pointed at the screen. And indeed he was Artemis Fowl II. She bit her lip.

"How?" he asked. She blinked at him.

"T-This was just homework." She said. Fowl looked at her. 2 min to go. He knew he could not get the answer out of her in that time. They stared at each other.

"Butler…" he said to his microphone chip. "Prepare for a guest." He grabbed her hand.

"You- you- can't do this." She said yanking her arm from his hands. Actually anyone could. He grabbed it just in time to take her to a whole 'nother world.

* * *

Fowl Manor...

Christine looked around. She couldn't be. But indeed she was in the Fowl manor lying in a bed. She shook her head.

"Hello." said Juliet. "You are awake. You must be that girl from the past."

Christine looked at her. "Let me guess. I'm in the Fowl manor. You're Juliet. This has to be some crazy dream."

Juliet looked at her. At first she wanted to grab her by the collar and demand an answer about how she knew her name. No one called her a "crazy dream". But Artemis warned her about that. She let out a smile. "Wait here. I'll go get Artemis."

Christine watched her go out the door. She wanted to get up but she'll probably get lost or caught by Spiro or something crazy like that. Something like that always happens in a dream. She decided to just stay calm and wait.

A boy walked into the room. Yes, it was Artemis. "Hello. I am Artemis Fowl II. But no need for any more intros. You already know much about me and possibly more."

Christine looked at him. "Ha-ha very funny now pinch me so I can get out of this dream and come back to reality so I can finish my report."

"Oh, this is no dream." He said. "This is very much real."

She looked at him. She knew the only way he could go away was to answer whatever he had to ask. Knowing Fowl the only reason he would keep you was that if he wanted something from you. "Ok, ok, ask your question and get it over with." She said.

Fowl smirked. But inside he was more worried. She knew so much about him that she could practically know what he was going to say next! "You know so much about me, that there is almost nothing I need to ask. By the way, what is you name?"

"Christine." She said. There was no harm in a little name. "Christine Colfer."

"Very well, Christine. First, how do you know so much about me?"

Christine thought. Maybe she could get some money or something weird while she was in her "realistic dream". "I want a deal. Fairy gold, for your answer." She said.

Artemis grew pale. She even knew about his fairy gold! What more does she know? "How about this......Butler?" butler came from behind him and grabbed her by the neck. Christine worried. She was always weak and short. She could not do anything about him choking her. Or could she? She kicked Butler in the stomach. He flew back and hit Artemis. She looked at them and bit her lip. Juliet came in.

"What is all this…?!" she said. She looked at her brother and Artemis. She swung her right fist at Christine. Christine closed her eyes and actually caught her fist. She pushed and Juliet flew right into the dog pile. She bit her lips. Butler got off of Artemis.

"The past must be stronger than the future." Fowl said.

"What is going on?!" said a voice. "Who is she?!" said Holly with her gun pointing the girl.

"You must be Holly Short." Christine said.

Holly looked at her with her evil eye. "How…Did…You…Know…?"

"She practically knows everything about each one of us." Fowl said.

"And I suppose you brought her here?" Holly said. Fowl nodded in guilt. Holly sighed. "Shuttle. All of you."

"This is a pretty fun dream." Christine said. "First I'm in the Fowl Manor, and then I'm going to Haven. Wow. What a day."

Everybody looked at her. Holly pointed her gun at her still. "You, in the back." and she handcuffed her.

* * *

**What are you going to do now u ask? your answer is in just a click away!!! REVIEW!!!**

i make up the cornest jokes when im hyper......


	3. Playing with time

Chapter 3

OO thankxx for the reviews. I might change the title cuz its nto all about diaries like i planed it would. so. ya. hi. if i change it it will say so in the summery.

disclamier: i do not own any charecters besides Christine. ok? bie.

* * *

While in the LEP conference room…

"Wait." said Root. "You are telling me, that this little girl knows all about Fowl and his "adventures." Artemis nodded. "Ok. Foaly. Give this lady a little mesmerizing."

"If I may commander," Artemis said.

"What is it Fowl?" Root said.

"It won't work because she comes from a different time zone." said Artemis.

"Just what I wanted to hear." Said root. "Just how much do you know little girl?"

Christine sighed. "Fine, fine, I know all the way to Fowl with his Eternity code."

Artemis stood up. "How did you know?! The only person that knew was Butler! See what I mean commander? She knows facts that…" Artemis said.

"Calm down Fowl." Said Holly. "What do we do commander?"

Root sighed. "Keep her here for now. What _is_ the eternity code anyway? It wouldn't be something illegal now would it, Fowl?"

"It is not in my place to say." Artemis said modestly.

"Fowl…" said Holly.

"No need to get angry now captain. I'm sure a little mesmerizing would do the trick." said Foaly. Artemis gulped silently inside. Butler eyed Foaly.

"Not one hair pony-boy." Butler said. Foaly stared back."

"I'm sorry but I have a report due tomorrow. So if you don't mind I will just go back and pretend like nothing happened…" Christine said.

"Great." Holy said. "Now we have 2 "Artemis"s."

"You are going no where Mud Girl." Root said.

"May I suggest that she stays with me?" said Fowl.

Holly laughed hysterically. "You…?"

"He does have a point captain." Foaly said. "We can't throw her into jail."

"And why not?" Holly said.

"Because, she did not do anything wrong. She is not even supposed to be here." Foaly said.

"The pony is right." Commander said.

"But…What are we supposed to do then?!" Holly asked. "You can't expect him to…her"

"He did after all bring her here. Therefore his property." Foaly said.

Christine grew mad. "I AM NOT HIS PROPERTY!"

Holly sighed. "Ok Artemis. You win."

Artemis smiled. "We must go then." He smirked at Christine. "We have a lot to discuss."

Christine was not scared at all. She was actually quiet happy. This will surely help her with her report. Anyways, what could happen? After all, it was only a dream.

Christine woke up once again from a bed. She was in the Fowl manor again. But this time it was different. She was locked up. Her lags were tied up together and her hand had handcuffs on.

"Good morning." Artemis said. "I see, you already found out that you have been tied up."

"Oh god." She said. "This is not about the 'how do you know so many things about me?' thing is it?"

Artemis smirked. "Yes, it is. Now you know very well what I want so might as well cooperate."

"I told you. Words for gold." Christine said.

"Yes, I know but this is quiet a different situation." He said.

"Oh really?" she said. She yanked the chains and got up.

Artemis was surprised for once. But he was not about to give up. If she wouldn't tell, them he would find out for himself. "Ok. You are free to go."

Christine's yes widened. "I can…go?"

"Yes, you are free to do as you like. I can even transport you home if you want." He said.

"What's the catch?"

"Nothing." He said. But obviously there was one. She didn't know what it was but there was one. She decided to fall in for his trap anyway. If it meant going home.

"Sure. Take me home." She said.

Artemis nodded and led her to the teleport. 'There is something fishy about this.' She thought. But she tried to get it out of her head. Artemis pulled the leaver down. It might have only been her imagination but she thought she saw a smirk hidden on the boy's face.

* * *

"Whoa…" Christine got up from a bed and shook her head. She saw books, teddy bears, and indeed she was where she wanted to be. She was in her room again. 'I must have fallen asleep' she thought. She looked up at her computer. It was on. She smiled. Just how she left it. She got up slowly to head for her chair to finish her project. But she couldn't. For there seemed to be a figure in it. It had dark hair…

* * *

im sure u can all guess. The next chapter will have more humor in it. i promise. 

By the way Review.


End file.
